Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs Modern World Heroes
by A Random Human
Summary: Summer and Ben believe that they are regular top rangers, when really, they are not. Summer is trying to get out of the shadow of her older sister and Ben is trying to find his long lost family. Secrets are hidden. Ben loses his temper. Summer gets kidnapped, but does she find a forbidden love in the enemy, which could be used against her? Sequel beginning to be uploaded!
1. Ch 1 Look out Kate, Summer is in Town!

Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs – Heroes of the Modern World

Chapter 1- Look out Kate, Summer is in town

**Summer's point of view- Ranger Union**

I glared at my sister, Kate as she was chatting with her friends, Keith and Rhythmi. Grr... Kate Knight, the Saviour of Almia, is my older sister. I used to be known as "Kate's cute little sister with pigtails." I got really annoyed after a while with the name, so to everyone's surprise, I cut my hair to my shoulders so that it was spiked at the tips, signed up for Ranger School and became a Pokemon Ranger.

I had one target as a Ranger, be better than Kate. I would not have got to become Summer Rose Knight, Top Ranger, without my best friend since Ranger School, Ben. Something seemed familiar about him when I first met him, though, but I put that to the back of my mind.

"Summer?" Chairperson Erma asked as she stood near me.

"Yes, Chairperson?"

"Professor Hastings wishes to go over yours and Ben's next mission with you downstairs."

Erma walked away then, to check on the Operators. I grinned and mouthed to Kate 'Ha Ha! _Me_ not _you_' and stuck a tongue out at her. She glared at me and mouthed 'So? _I_ saved Almia, not _you_!' '_I_ became a Top Ranger in _two weeks_. Did _you_ Kate?' Kate knew that she lost, so she turned her back to me, her face the same shade as Keith's hair!

**Ben's point of view-**

Summer skipped downstairs, Staraptor following her. The Staraptor used to be Kate's Starly, which followed Summer around when she became a ranger, evolved when we got promoted to top ranger, and evolved into a Staraptor yesterday. I think.

"Ladies first, Miss Summer." I said, thinking that I sounded Snooty as I said it.

"Why, Thank you, Sir Ben." Summer replied, sounding very posh.

We walked into the room, only to be met by Professor Hastings 'You're Late!' look on his face. Oh Boy. The next few minutes will probably turn more into a Lesson!

SAVE ME! SUMMER TOO!


	2. ch 2 Calm down!

**Me: Hiya!**  
**Summer: Wow. Awake at 7:30 in the morning. Are you ill?**  
**Ben: Tell her Megzilla! Are you ill? Or not?**  
**Me: Ben... FEEL MY WRATH!**  
**Kate: Wow. Hang on! Why couldn't we talk like this last chapter?**  
**Me: I don't know... *begins to cry* **  
**Keith: Anyway... **  
**Red Eyes: When do I appear?... Oh Arceus! *Gets chased by an angry author***  
**Me: Say it if you want to live!**  
**Red Eyes: A Random Human does not own pokemon! If she did though, Summer would be the female player character in EVERY pokemon game!**  
**Me: you may live... for now.*Thinks up devious plan* And thank you so much to my first reviewer embers-of-the-flame!**  
**Keith: Quick! Start the chapter before Megzilla's hyper mode activates!**

**Chapter 2:Calm down Kate...**

**Ben's pov**

Okay. That was, unexpected. The professor didn't yell at us. Yes!  
" Right, the reason that both of you are here, is that you have been deemed worthy enough to do an extraordinary mission!"  
"Oh My Arceus! He finally understands that I am better than Kate!" Summer yelled.  
"Oh no. Sibling rivalry mode." I sighed. I am so glad that I don't have any siblings which I know of.  
"Okay... enough of that now Summer. Right then, have either of you two known about a group called the Pokemon Pinchers?" the professor asked. Summer went from sibling rivalry mode to hatred mode.  
" How, in the name of Arceus, could I not have known of, heard of and seen those dimwits!? They took all fifteen of Kate's Pokemon from partner farm the other day!"

The professor nodded and kept on talking until...  
"So I am sending you both to the Oblivia region to stop them. Oblivia..."  
"If you want an explanation of the Oblivia region leave it to me!" Murph came bounding in. How on Earth could Pamur and Spenser put up with him for this long!? I praise them!  
"MURPH! I am dealing with this! Not you! Go do one of your jobs!"  
"This is my only job now... since you took away my other responsibilities..."  
"Oh fine then..."  
"Yey! Oblivia is a region almost forgotten to the world, it's motto: Oblivia, Islands of ruins and history!"  
Summer yawned. She knew all of this. Her grandma lives in the Aqua Resort anyway. I knew all of this too. I grew up there. But, lets just say that I wasn't exactly brought up with humans. I grew up with the Pokemon there.  
"yeah, erm, Murph, we know already about Oblivia." Summer sighed.  
" Awww. You do? Bummer."  
"Sorry Murph." I whispered when he looked at the verge of tears. Wow. A guy the same age as Summer and Kate's parents crying because we know about Oblivia.  
The professor finished the meeting and me and Summer sighed. She turned around and walked over to the door and opened it. Keith then fell face-first onto the floor, knocking him out cold.  
"grrr. Stupid little sis! You KO'd our spy!" a VERY angry Kate and Rhythmi emerged in the doorway.

**Summer's pov- in the Oblivian sky- three hours later.**

Time to do some sightseeing in the sky! Aaah... one of my favourite things to do...  
hang on... I hear voices...  
"Dang it! My plasma cannon's battery is dead!" a mysterious voice said.  
"Mine too!" another one shouted.  
"Ha Ha! Outsmarted by a teenage ranger!" Whoa! Calm down Ben!  
"grrr. I know! Let's ram 'im!"  
"Wah!" Ben screamed in fear. Okay Summer! Your time to shine!  
"Let's make this two-on-two, eh? You can't have all of the fun, Ben!"  
"OH NO! There was more than one of 'em!"  
"looks like we have to flee!"  
"No we won't! We outnumber the rangers three to two!" A guy on a red version of the flying machines, I think called z.z. Flyers, calmly said as he emerged from the clouds. He had a red, sleeveless shirt; grey shorts up to his knees; blonde hair with a red streak; grey boots; amazing looking muscles on his arms and a cute smirk... HANG ON! Those last two I didn't mean! Bad Summer! Bad, BAD Summer! I blushed at the bad remarks about him. Wait... did that guy just wink at me!?

"Leader! These two are Pokemon Rangers!"  
"I can see that. Especially the cute girl which blushed when she saw me!" he stared at me until my whole face went red.  
"But still, you brats are in the way so if I were you, I would go running of crying."  
"BRATS! So that is what we are? Huh? Well you, I believe, are the leader of a team which can't take care of a couple of 'brats' and take my sister's Pokemon for no reason whatsoever!"  
"Summer! Calm down!" Ben yelled.  
"Grrr. I have a sport for a tough talking girl like you! Say hi to the ocean for me!"  
Huh... Oh No! It was too late for me to move.  
"SUMMER!" Then there was a bright light as I clung to Staraptor. When it faded, I looked around. Me, yes. Staraptor, yes. Ben, no...  
" How brave of him, sacrificing himself to save his friend." I was shaking my head now.  
"No... Ben... this is all... my fault..." I got lost in my thoughts over how this is all my fault. I snapped out of it though when the guy with the red Z.Z. Flyer had flew over to me and put an arm around my waist pulling me onto the flyer.  
"What is the matter? Calm down, Summer, isn't it?" I gave a small shaky nod.  
I quickly turned my head as my body felt frozen and saw the minions cast this purple beam around my scared Staraptor, making her vanish somewhere. I gulped. The guy then put his spare hand at the back of my head, forcing me to look at him.  
"There is no escape Summer. You will just have to go with this"He moved his hand down to my scarf and pulled it off. My hands then got tied to his flyer by my scarf. Tightly.  
"You two go back to base and make a report whilst I talk to Summer about her manner's around us, then I will take her there with me."  
"Yes leader!" the two minions then flew of to their base.

Ring-ring-ring. That was my styler.  
"Little sis? You okay? Ben's signal vanished and we don't know what happened!" Kate's voice came from my styler. Red eyes, the guy's name smirked and pulled my styler off my wrist.  
"I'm sorry. Summer cannot come to her styler right now. Please leave a message after your sister's scream." he then punched me in the stomach hard, making me do what he hoped would happen. I let out a loud scream.  
"What did you do to my sister? Where is Ben? And Summer? Little sis, you there? You better not have hurt her!"  
"Silly ranger. Summer is just a bit tied up at the moment. Ben is probably dead, Not saying what I did to her and she is here with me. Say bye ,Summer." His grip got a lot tighter now. Tears were streaming down my face.  
"Bye... Big... Sis..." were the only words that I could say. Kate was crying now.  
"Let. My. Sister. Go. Now!" you could tell that she was angry and upset.  
"No." Red Eyes said plainly. He crushed my styler and dropped it into the ocean.  
"You had better look forward to getting to our base, because you will be seeing a lot more of us Pinchers, hearing about how we take over Oblivia." he whispered in my ear. Poor Kate, Ben, Mom and Dad. The Pinchers have Kate's Pokemon, my Staraptor and... me.

**Kate's point of view- Ranger Union**

"Bye... Big... Sis..." I heard. I broke down in tears.  
"Let. My. Sister. Go. Now!" I shouted amongst the tears.  
"No." then signal disconnected was displayed on the screen. I collapsed in tears. Keith and Rhythmi came over to me and hugged me. Chairperson Erma stared at the screen in horror along with Professor Hastings. What about Mom and Dad, how will they react? Rhythmi ran to her computer.  
"Hey! Ben has reconnected!" that gave me a little hope that Summer could be saved.

**Keith: OH NO!**

**kate: *slaps keith in the head***

**Me: Kate! Do you want me to make the Pinchers kill your sister!**

**Kate: No no no! Please No!**

**Summer: *walks over to Red Eyes and punches him* YOU JERK!**

**Ben + me: *tries to separate Red Eyes and Summer unsuccessfully***

**Me: Here you go Ben, for trying to help me even though you are drowning! *gives Ben a Cookie!***

**Keith: Hey! That was my cookie!**

**Me: Oops *throws keith my Nintendo DS* Play on it!**

**Kate: what game you playing?**

**Keith: It is called Pokemon ranger Shadows of Almia! It has you and me in it!**

**Me: while keith tries to capture Kincaid's drapion on the cargo ship on my game, please Review!**


	3. Ch 3 Cheer up Summer!

**Me: Yay! Three chapters in under 24 hours!**

**Summer and Ben: *sarcastically* Yay.**

**Kate, Keith and Red Eyes: Good for you.**

**Me: YOU UPSET ME! BE HAPPY FOR ME OR I SHALL TORTURE THE RANGER STORY SELVES AND SEND THE REVIEWER WITH A SLEDGEHAMMER AFTER YOU RED EYES!**

**Summer: Yay! Lets have a party!**

**Me: for that, summer can not do the disclaimer for this and the next two chapters and she can choose who does it!**

**Summer: I choose the girly giggling boy in the corner!**

**Me: Not my little brother or me though Summer...**

**Summer: OKAY! I CHOOSE MY FAME OBSESSED SISTER!**

**Kate: fine then. A Random Human does not own Pokemon, if she did though... do I have to read the next part?**

**Everyone in the world: YES!**

**Kate: If she did though, ... me and keith would be dating in the games.**

**Keith:*face goes bright red***

**Red Eyes: And away with the story! And from the psycho reviewer with a sledgehammer!**

**Me: *directed to the reviewer with a sledgehammer* Do you want me to tie him up for you? Oh yeah! Instead of the usual stories which ususally stick with the one which fall out of the sky, I am sticking with the one in the Submarine!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cheer up Summer!**

**Summer's point of view - Pincher's Submarine**

The room that I am stuck in is bare. Unless you count me in it. It is completely made out of metal, no windows. Just four walls, a floor, a ceiling and a thick metal door. I could feel a bit of blood on my wrists and ankles. Though these pinchers seem dumb, they sure do know how to tie ropes up tightly. The ropes were rubbing the skin on my wrists and ankles raw. I lay down on the cold hard floor, curling myself into a ball. I began to cry. thinking about how my sometimes annoying older sister would be like at the moment. Probably breaking down in tears, just like the many other times I have been kidnapped. Mom and Dad never knew about those times, I was found within hours of being taken those times. I could also imagine my Mom, Solana, with a horrified look on her face and my Dad, Lunick, taking his anger out on anything in sight. I don't know if Ben is even alive right now, but if he is, I bet he would be as worried as hell.

The door opened then, allowing a little bit of light into the room. He walked in.

"What do you want?" I growled at my captor.

"To see if you are okay."

"Why?"

"I am actually quite worried about you, Summer. No-one else is, but I am."

"How long have I been stuck here?"

"Almost three days..."

He looked upset about something and pulled out a pocketknife and cut the ropes from around my wrist. Then he bandaged my sore wrists up. The next part suprised me more. He gave me a bottle of water and a few chocolate biscuits.

"You look really starved and I hate seeing anyone, even prisoners, that way." I smiled at him.

"Thank you..." I whispered, then shivered, followed by a yawn. He got up then and walked to the door.

"Back in a minute." Soon Red Eyes walked back in with a blanket and threw it over me. I was still shivering like mad. The blanket wasn't enough to keep out the cold. Red Eyes figured this out quickly and sorted that out. he got under the blanket and pulled me up to him. I felt a lot warmer now.

"I have been told that I have to keep an eye on you, be on guard duty, due to me being the one to capture you. And if you think that the way I am treating you is strange, that is just how I act. I absolutely hate seeing people in the state that you are in now." He pulled me towards him more, because I was shivering even more now. I yawned again.

"How old are you, Red Eyes?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Sixteen, why?" his look was even stranger now.

"You look younger than everyone else in the pinchers." I put my head on his chest, making him blush slightly.

"I'm sixteen too." I finished. He did a grin, similar to a Keith - I just pulled a prank grin.

"try and get to sleep now Summer." I nodded and fell asleep a few minutes later on his chest with only one thought on my mind. He is kinder than I thought, could I be falling for him? Little did I know, he fell asleep there too, thinking that I was more fragile but nicer than he thought, and that he could be falling for me.

**Kate's Point of view - Chicole Village.**

"I AM being serious Dad! Summer really has been kidnapped!" My Dad was just so... dumb, dense, stupid, idiotic, violent (and do you know what, the list could go on for hours) sometimes. I wonder if his head works properly sometimes. This was what, Spenser, the Ringtown ranger leader says, 'It is not easy for Lunick to have a 'Solana' moment (to be smart) but is so hard for Everyone to have a 'Lunick' moment (to be dumb)'. I played the message (because I recorded it) from the other day. His mouth dropped open.

"That conversation really happened!" He said after a few moments of silence.

"Lunick moment eh, Katherine?" Mum asked me after walking in to the moment of silence after she had gone on a walk. I nodded. Mum rolled her eyes.

"What was that about anyway?" she asked me after Dad started taking his anger out on anything in his sight. I broke down then but managed to tell her.

"It... *sniffle* is about *sob* Summer... *cries* SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" *complete and utter breakdown* Mum looked at me with a horrified face so I played the call back to her then she broke down like me.

WHY KIDNAP SUMMER? IT JUST HAD TO BE SUMMER! DIDN'T IT! I then blacked out due to crying too much, giving myself a terrible headache. Why summer?...

* * *

** Me: DUN DUN DUN! *gets slapped in the face by everyone in the Knight family* (Summer's family incase you forgot!)**

**Summer: WHY DO I FALL FOR RED EYES?!**

**Me: Didn't you read the summary?**

**Summer: No...**

**Red Eyes: It says 'Summer gets kidnapped, but does she find a forbidden love in the enemy, which could be used against her?' **

**Blue Eyes: Forbidden romance, the most tradgic of them all... *sobs***

**All cast so far but Blue Eyes: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE, BLUE EYES?**

**Blue Eyes: As of the beginning of the chapter, disguised as your girly giggling little brother!**

**Me: Where is he?**

**Ben: Review, and together, we will stop me from becoming forgotten from this story. Thank You.**

**Summer: Oh No! Ben is a Charity Advert now!**

**Red Eyes: Just like we were an answer machine last chapter!**


	4. Ch 4 Where is she?

**Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs Modern World Heroes**

**Ben: chapter 4! Wahoo!**

**Me:... at least he is just excited... not pretending that there is a made up 'make sure Ben is not forgotten' charity...**

**Summer: Yeah! **

**Me: *whispers to Red Eyes* You read the plans for this chapter?**

**Red Eyes: *whispers back* Yep. Made sure that Summer didn't see. She is going to kill us both though...**

**Me: No. She is going to kill ****_YOU!_*****Turns invisible***

**Kate and Keith: That girl is crazy.**

**Blue Eyes: Summer, choose who is going to say it!**

**Summer: I choose... the guy that I am being forced to love!**

**Red Eyes: Okay, Sweetie!**

**Summer: Wah!**

**Red Eyes: A Random Human does not own Pokemon. If she did, you would be able to go into the games! Wow. That would be cool!**

**Ben: ON WITH THY STORY!**

**Me: must tell my brother to stop showing Ben his Next Avengers movie! DAMN YOU THOR'S DAUGHTER! (I don't own this either)**

**Chapter 4: Where is she?**

**Summer's point of view – Pincher's Submarine**

I woke up with my head on Red Eyes' chest. He had no top on. He must have felt really hot last night, whilst I felt really cold. Only I was wrapped up in the blanket. I looked up at his face. He looked cute asleep!

**Summer: WOAH! HANG ON THERE! I THINK THAT! YUCK!**

**Me: *Duct tapes Summer's mouth* Okay! Continue**

He opened his eyes a slight bit, then gave me a small smile.

"G'mornin' Summer... You look better today... the magic of chocolate biscuits!" he smiled even wider. I didn't feel that well, how could I look better? This cold room must have got the better of me. I sat up and started sneezing. A lot. Red Eyes looked really worried at this point so he hugged me softly when I started choking afterwards.

**Summer: Mrrrgagh... *stands up and lunges at Red Eyes***

**Me and Ben: *Grabs one of Summer's arms each and ties her up to the leg of my bed* All safe now!**

Red Eyes got called on his control gauntlet then.

"Red Eyes, I just got told from our leader who is here in base that he wishes to see you and the top ranger in twenty minutes in the control room. Oh yeah she has to be tied up and gagged at least he said. I feel so sorry for that girl though..."

"Oh my Arceus! So that makes two pinchers with feelings!" I then said, loud enough for Red Eyes, but not the woman to hear. I feel horrible now. Stupid room.

**Red Eyes' point of view-**

"You okay with having to be tied up again and gagged? Because I am not! Purple Eyes even knows that I hate it when people are tied up and he knows that! Oh yeah, Summer, because you are a top ranger, Purple Eyes will do anything it takes to force you into the pinchers..." I was really upset now.

"Are you okay, Red Eyes?"

"It's Purple Eyes... he wanted me to be a pincher... so he killed my family... And he could try to do that to you too..." Summer's eyes widened at the first part, and she got terrified at the last part. She would probably never live herself down if her family got killed.

"Killed your family! Oh my Arceus! Are you okay?" She must definitely be ill. Her voice is croaky and she has gone pale.

"Not really... I would do anything to see my parents and brother again..." I was crying onto my arm now.

"Do you know what? I am going to call him asking if I don't have to tie you up... you look really sick, Summer!" She was on the floor now, paler than ever, holding her head. So I called Purple Eyes. He got a bit annoyed at the fact I was refusing to tie her up but laughed at the fact that she was ill. I got annoyed so he said that I still had to tie her up and take her to him. That annoyed, I shouted at him, calling him a selfish jerk and quit the pinchers right there and then. Then the intruder alarm went off. I thought that it was me and I peeked through the door. I saw three figures. All of them were rangers.

"Come on! My sister has to be here somewhere!"

"We know, Kate! It doesn't help that the pinchers know that we are here!"

"I just want to find her and get out! My head still hurts from being shot out of the sky and these alarms are not helping!" Ben, Kate and some spiky redhead were here.

I called to Summer.

"Summer! Are you okay? Summer?" she was unconscious on the floor. She looked as though she was in pain so I ran out of the door and went to get the three rangers.

I recognised the spiky redhead though. It was Keith. My brother. He must have survived all those years ago when Purple Eyes tried to kill him.

**Ben's Point of view-**

I am sure that I just heard Red Eyes. I am sure that he was shouting Summer and asking if she was okay. My suspicions were confirmed when Red Eyes ran over to us looking worried. He was out of breath though.

"Ben, *pants* Kate and Keith..." He took a big breath.

"Summer ill... Leader wants her tied up but I refused. I quit. Pinchers after me now... Get Summer out. That door!" He pointed towards a thick metal door. Me and Kate ran over to it. Keith was staring at Red Eyes.

"Hang on! You're my brother who abandoned me when our parents got killed!"

"I didn't want to leave you but I thought that you had died too, Keith!" They started to have a stare off. Kate sighed.

"Look you two! The pinchers know that we are here and will try anything to get their hands on us, so we need to get Summer and get out!" She shouted. She saw Summer unconscious on the floor and began to cry.

"I will hold off the Pinchers. You three and Summer get out. Now!" Red Eyes shouted. But he had changed now. We were not leaving without him. Summer began to look worse and her breathing was heavy. I grabbed one of his arms and Keith grabbed the other. Kate picked up Summer.

We began to run to the entrance. If Summer had to have any chance of surviving, we had to get out now! We were right by the hatch then a figure emerged in front of us. We took a step back. Just to bump into some pinchers who then grabbed our arms and an unconscious Summer.

"Now where do you think that you are going?"

**Me: Yay! A cliffhanger!**

**Red Eyes: You made that *points at Keith* my brother?!**

**Keith: Great to feel appreciated bro! I almost died when I was younger!**

**Me: *Pulls tape of Summer's mouth* Have you calmed down now, Summer?**

**Summer: Yeah, just about... why am I unconscious though?**

**Me: It adds to the tension Summer!**

**Blue Eyes: Can I be a traitor too?**

**Me: Maybe you will betray the pinchers... But maybe you will not! I will let the reviewers decide! What will Blue Eyes do? Tell me in your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs Modern World Heroes**

**Me: The votes are in and have been counted. I can now reveal that the winner of 'Should Blue Eyes Stay or Betray' is...**

**Blue Eyes: BETRAY! Yay! I hoped that I could do that!**

**Purple Eyes: You will regret that Blue Eyes!**

**Blue Eyes: Yeah right! You are mean to everyone!**

**Red Eyes + Keith: Yeah! You killed our parents!**

**Purple Eyes: I am the most generous person on the planet! I donated money to the 'Make sure Ben is not forgotten from the story' Charity!**

**Ben: You do know that it was a joke that! But thanks so much for the money! £450!**

**Summer: Blue Eyes, disclaimer. NOW! You did start this fight off after all!**

**Blue Eyes: But it was... Oh never mind. A Random Human does not own pokemon. If she did, In every game so far would have Purple Eyes show up then get admitted to hospital with injuries!**

**Me: I sure would!**

**Kate: On to the story! *Knocks Summer out ready***

* * *

**Chapter 5: Blue Eyes and three more Rangers to the Rescue!**

**Kate's point of view - Pincher's Submarine**

The pinchers had hold of our arms. We could not escape. Purple Eyes was the only thing between us, the hatch and getting Summer out alive. I took a quich look at the pinchers holding my sister's limp body, barely breathing. A small tear rolled down my face.

"What do we have here? Top Ranger Katherine Primrose Knight... crying? Pathetic."

"Dont call Kate pathetic! You are the *insert every swear word known to man and pokemon here* pathetic person!" Ben yelled, face red whilst saying it.

"Ben is right! You killed my parents and almost killed me just to get my little bro to join you! And someone else is dying now and you are refusing to let her get help!"

"He is right." came a female voice from somewhere.

"Nice to know that someone appreciates me!" Purple Eyes said, sounding all proud. The woman, wherever she was sighed.

"Not you Purple Eyes. Ben. Ben is right. Feraligatr, hydro pump on Purple Eyes! Meganium, Frenzy Plant!" the woman yelled then the water attack and grass attack hit Purple Eyes.

"You pinchers better move it if you know what is good for you" a different female voice said.

"And get the hell of my daughters!" a masculine voice came.

"Or you all will pay the consequences!" One more male voice yelled. The pinchers holding onto us let go and ran to another part of the sumbarine. Summer slumped onto the floor.

" Summer!" me and two of our rescuers yelled. All three of us ran over to Summer. Mom and Dad. Dad picked Summer up with a very concerned face.

"How long has she been like this?" Mom asked, sounding very worried.

"About an hour!" Red Eyes shouted as he, a woman wearing white and blue, Ben, Keith and Rand (Oblivia's area ranger) were trying to open the hatch. Summer looked like she was in a lot of pain. Even though she is unconscious, her face is scrunched up and fists clenched. She looked like she didn't have much time left if we didn't get her help ASAP.

"It's open!" the woman in blue, supposedly called Blue Eyes, panted as she tried to catch her breath. We all ran out. A lot of pokemon from the submarine followed. Tilt village was not so far in the distance. Just a very Dangerous Cliff (also it's name) between us and there. Summer's Staraptor and all of my partner pokemon ran over to us. Staraptor started nudging Dad, probably to carry Summer. Ben called Raikou and Entei with their Ranger signs and got them to take the rest of us to Tilt village, whilst Blue Eyes went by water with her Feraligatr and Red Eyes went on his Charizard with our pokemon too. We got to Tilt village within a few minutes. We just hope that we got there on time...

**Blue Eyes' point of view - The Union**

Summer's Dad was worried sick. Her Mom and Kate were crying. Red Eyes was talking to Keith and Ben, all three looking tense. I was scared that Summer would not make it. She was gasping for breath with long intervals between each gasp. Murph jumped off the Union.

"Summer is starting to wake up!" He yelled. Everone went onto the ship and ran over to her. She was making a few noises as she was waking up.

"Phew! The cutie is waking up!" Red Eyes sighed with relief. That earned him a glare from Summer's parents but a small giggle from Summer.

"Yey. She woke up. Can I get some food now?" Keith asked. If you couldn't see the slap he got from Kate, you could hear it.

"No, Keith!"

"Ha Ha! Like an old married couple! Which will be true soon, eh Lovebirds?" Ben laughed.

"BEN! We told you to not tell anyone or give hints to anyone that me and Keith are engaged until we say! Oh... I just gave it away didn't I..."

"Woah! Wait up there! Katherine... you are nineteen and already engaged?!" Her dad shouted.

"Lunick! Calm down! And don't say the usual 'I am calm Solana'!" We all gawped (Except Summer, Kate and Murph.) Kate tried to change the subject successfully.

" You okay little sis?" she asked as Summer sat herself up with the help of Ben and Red Eyes.

"As okay as I became a top ranger in two weeks, so yes, I am okay, three monther."

"And Sibling Rivalry modes are active again." Ben groaned.

* * *

**Me: And another chapter complete...**

**Blue Eyes: Yay! I am a hero!**

**Me: Yes, Blue Eyes. You are a hero. But not the heroes of the story though...**

**Red Eyes: Lunick and Solana are scareeee!**

**Lunick: We are?...**

**Summer: Do ot even go there Dad, or I might just have to kiss him in front of you... *smirks evilly***

**Solana: My husband is still a kid a heart...**

**Kate: *finishes kissing keith* Why are some of the readers glaring at me?**

**Me: Some people are AlmiaShippers so they may get a bit annoyed at you and Keith engaged.**

**Keith: Please review before these AlmiaShippers kill me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: *Singing* Mama told me not to waste my life she said spread your wings my little butterfly...**  
**Summer:*continuing song* Don't let let what they say, keep you up at night and if they give you sh...**  
**Kate: *also singing* Then they can walk on by...**  
**Guys from the story + Blue Eyes and Solana: SHUT UP!**  
**Singers: But we like Little Mix!**  
**Non Singers: Just. Shut. Up. This is not kareoke!**  
**Singers:*All crying* FINE THEN ALL OF YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER!**  
**Non Singers: A Random Human does not own Pokemon or 'Wings' by Little Mix. She is just addicted to the games and song.**  
**Me: You are right there! And this is a special chapter!**  
**Ben: How?**  
**Me: It's your backstory ,Ben! (More of Summer's too!)**

Chapter 6: Ben's Backstory revealed and Family found!  
Ben's Point of view - The union  
"Ben? I have always wondered something..." Summer said. She had only been awake for about an hour and it was only me, her and Red Eyes in here now.  
"Why? What is it Summer?" I asked. She looked at me.  
"What is your backstory? You always seem so secretive about it? If I tell you more of mine, will you tell me yours?" She asked, putting on the lillipup eyes.  
"Fine then, Summer. But only because you are my closest friend."  
"Okay then! I will tell you more of mine then. Almost 16 years ago, it was mine and my twin brother's 1st birthday. We lived in Ringtown, back in fiore, because my parents were stationed there at this time, before they were asked to work at the ranger union whenever they could. We were playing outside with Kate, who was three then, and didn't have her spiky hair. We were playing with our new toys when this group of ex-Go Rock Squad members showed up and grabbed me and my twin..." Summer stopped and took a shaky breath.  
"They hit Kate in the head knocking her out but her scream from the hit got Murph's attention, as he was still a ranger there then. He got our parents and got them to go to us. Apparently Kate had woke up then and she said something along the lines of some scary people picked up Summer and whatever my twin was called, I can't remember. They ran into Lyra Forest and went to look for us. Mom and Dad managed to get to me on time, but were too late for my twin brother. They had taken him somewhere. We are still to this day trying to find out where they took him, if he is alive, and if he is alive... where he is now..." A few small tears ran down Summer's face.  
"Okay, Ben. Tell us your backstory now." Red Eyes said as he wrapped his arms around Summer and wiped away her tears.  
"Right then... I can't actually remember what happened during the first two years of my life, but I remember most from afterwards. I was three years old and I had lost my family. That is what I believe anyway. All I know is that I had a twin sibling that I was separated from, even an older sister and parents. I grew up on Dolce Island. With and brought up by the pokemon. Rand was once on patrol and went onto the Island, Nema was with him as Leanne was apparently visiting family. Nema was only a baby. She looked really cute. Rand saw me playing with the pokemon. He asked me what I was doing there and where my family was. I told him that I lived there and that I didn't know who my family was except that I had a twin, older sister and Parents. And then I told him that the pokemon on Dolce Island were my new family. Rand then said that whenever I wanted, I could visit him at his house on Renbow island. I really admired him then. I then figured out that when I was old enough, I wanted to become a Ranger. Up until I was twelve, I lived on Dolce Island with the pokemon. I was still visiting Rand whenever I could, but I became a pokemon trainer in the Unova region for two years before I could attend the ranger school when I was fourteen. When I became a student though... Summer joined on the same day as me but... for some reason I thought that Summer was familiar, as was her sister, I put that to the back of my mind and became close friends with her. Then well, we became top rangers and came here. But there has always been part of my twin with me..." I pulled out a pendant from around my neck. It was half a star, with a jagged line at the side. It had my name engaved on it.  
Summer's eyes went wide.  
"So I take it this is the other half of it..." she pulled out a pendant from around her neck. It was just like mine. Half a star. Jagged side. Name engraved on it. They fitted together perfectly. It said on it 'Summer & Ben'.  
"So... this means that my twin brother has been with me for all of these years... but I never realised it, other than the fact that you seemed familiar when I saw you at the ranger school..." I nodded. I felt just as stupid. Summer called her parents and sister over to us.  
"What is it Summer? Unless you have miraculously found your brother, we really don't want to know at the moment." Kate snapped.  
"I have actually!" she shouted.  
"YOU HAVE!" Kate and her... well, our, Parents shouted. Summer pointed at me.  
" He is stood right there! He even has the other part of my pendant to prove it! They fit together perfectly!" She shouted again. She grabbed my pendant then and put it with hers.  
"See!" They all looked between me and Summer, then I got caught in one of Kate's killer hugs, as Summer calls them.  
Wow! Summer wakes up AND I find my family! What a great day! I now love my life!  
**Me: And that is Ben's Backstory, as well as more of Summer's! Hang on! Where are those two?**  
**Kate: Probably gone to catch up over lost years.**  
**Solana: My Little Benny is back... *begins to cry***  
**Lunick: There, there Solana, no need to cry. Be happy*does the happy dance***  
**Everyone (and the just joined Ben and Summer): THAT GUY IS CRAZY!**  
**Red Eyes: So glad that I ain't related to him!**  
**Me: Maybe you will, with the way this story is going...**  
**Summer and Ben: Review and soon the other character's backstories will be written in later chapters!**  
**Me: Yep! This chapter is also why I can not do ObliviaShipping (Summer X Ben) in this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Chapter 7!**  
**Twins: YAY!**  
**Me: And already OVER 300 views! I FREAKIN' LOVE ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHICH HAVE MADE THE EFFORT TO READ MY STORY!**  
**Kate: Wow! Impressive!**  
**Keith: Uh huh!**  
**Lunick: I will save you the effort of choosing who does the disclaimer! I will do it for you!**  
**Me: Yay! The first smart thing that you have said!**  
**Lunick: I'm hurt... A Random Human does not own Pokemon! Only the changes to the storyline and me, Solana, Kate, Keith and Rhythmi(occaisionally) appearing!**  
**Me: Blue Eyes...**  
**Blue Eyes: What?...**  
**Me: PREPARE FOR A FULL SCALE ARGUMENT BETWEEN YOU AND NEMA THIS CHAPTER OVER BEN! Okay. Begin the chapter!**

Ben's Point of View - near Rand's house  
I was taking Dolce Island's pokemon back home. They refused to go with anyone but me. Probably because they literally were my foster family. I can sense someone coming up behind me. I would assume Blue Eyes, as Summer was still quite unsturdy with her walking, the rest of our family were still with her, Red Eyes refused to separate from Summer and Murph needed to stay with the union (If you hadn't noticed, Rand has gone home already.)  
"What do you want, Blue Eyes?" She stopped in her tracks.  
"You didn't even turn around! How did you know that it was me? And by the way, I want to take the pokemon back to their home too..."  
"I can sense you. I did live on Dolce Island with all of these pokemon for almost twelve years. I kind of developed stronger senses living with them. I can also understand all pokemon."  
**Me: That reminds me of N in Pokemon Black, White, Black 2 and White 2!**  
**N: *from Unova* I HEARD THAT!**  
**Ben: Back to the story...**  
"You do? Wow! That is cool!" She shouted just as we got to outside Rand's house.  
"Hi Benny!" A voice came from the doorway.  
"Oh... Hi Nema..." I sighed. She is like a lovesick lillipup over me...  
"WHO IS THAT GIRL? SHE HAD BETTER NOT BE DATING YOU!" She shouted at me.  
"That girl has a name you little twerp!" Blue Eyes shouted at Nema.  
"This little twerp also has a name!"  
"And how on Earth would a girl like you like Ben! You are like three years younger than him!"  
"You look like you are twenty though! Ben is sixteen!"  
"I am seventeen, thank you very much!"  
"You had better get it into your head that Ben is mine! And MINE only!"  
"Excuse me! But I have fell in love with him!"  
"I have known him for my whole life though you old geyser!"  
"I bet I know more about him though!" Everyone else who was at the union except Murph showed up in the middle of the fight. Rand and Leanne walked out of their front door and was currently witnessing the argument.  
"Shut up you twit!"  
"Only if you do first you old woman!"  
"Oh shut the f*** up!"  
"You are a b******!"  
Everyone, including me dropped our mouths at the language Nema and Blue Eyes were throwing at each other. Rand walked over to Nema and started to tell her off. Blue Eyes smirked until Red Eyes started telling her off. Both of them stormed off in different directions. Nema into her house, Blue Eyes to Curl Bay.  
"Do you know what they were arguing about, Ben?" Summer asked me.  
"They were arguing over who I 'belong' to..."  
"That's stupid."  
"I know."  
"I will go with you if ya want, Ben?"  
"Sure, Sum." Me and Summer then went to Dolce Island, catching up on lost years on our way there.  
Summer's Point of view - By the boat to Dolce Island  
An man about the same age as Professor Hastings walked over to us.  
"So... Ben... Is this your girlfriend?"  
"Wha? Why on Earth would I go out with my twin sister!"  
" That is strange... Hang on! You have found your family now, Ben?!"  
"Yes, Booker... I have..."  
"Hang on... He is called Booker... Oh I know who he is now!" I said.  
"You do?" Ben asked  
"Uh huh!" He used to date my grandma who lives in the Aqua Resort when Dad was about ten years old! Professor Hastings also told me that he is his brother!"  
"Wait! Lunick is your Dad?..."  
"Yeah..."  
"And my annoying brother told you about me?..."  
"Yeah again..."  
"So you are Summer!"  
"Three in a row! Well done Booker!"  
"Your dad tells me so much about you and Kate! Not seen him in years though!"  
"He is at Rand's house with mom and Kate at the moment!" His eyes shot open and headed in that direction immediately. Blue Eyes then stormed over to us. She must still be angry at erm... Nema!  
"Why don't we return the pokemon now, Ben?" I offered. He nodded. Blue Eyes tagged along. We all were quiet up until we got to Rand's house after returning the pokemon. You could hear everyone laughing. Except Dad. It had to be one of two logical reasons he isn't laughing. 1. He was having a 'lunick moment'. 2. It was him being laughed at. We walked in.  
"Oh! I mustn't forget the time that he was dared to kiss every girl in Oblivia by his friend! He was humilated for weeks!" Everyone kept on laughing even louder. Dad's head fell into his hands. Definately number two...  
**Me: Kissy kissy Lunick!**  
**Lunick: *Aims a punch at the author and goes straight through her* HUH?**  
**Summer: You can't touch her, she is the person that allowed this story to exist after all.**  
**Me: One person has learned their lesson from chapter three. And I am only letting you off this time Lunick, seeming as you did the disclaimer.**  
**Ben: Yeah... She can get violent sometimes...**  
**Me: Review and tell me if you want Blue Eyes and Nema to keep on having their over the top arguments too!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I don't want to go to school tomorrow!**

**Summer: Well tough, you have to!**

**Me: But that means that I can't add to the stories much now! Have you seen the piles of homework they give you! I am only half way through High School!**

**Ben: Boo hoo.**

**Red Eyes: It is the end of the world. Oh wait. It isn't**

**Keith: Good one!**

**Solana: Where is Lunick? And Blue Eyes?**

**Me: Lunick is in the 'Everyone is mean to me' corner, also known as raiding my fridge for comfort food. Blue Eyes is arguing with Nema. Again.**

**Lunick: *walks into the room with a face stuffed with cake* What?**

**Me: THAT IS MY CAKE! NOW YOU DIE!**

**Ben: I don't know what to do... Oh I know! A Random Human does not own Pokemon. Only her edits to the storyline. If she did own Pokemon, Every girl in the games would fight over me...**

**Summer:Okay... Quick! Start the story before the author can murder us all!**

**Chapter 8: Caught out at the volcano.**

**Red Eyes' Point of view - Rand's House**

****Ben has ran off because he is absolutely sick of Blue Eyes and Nema fighting over him. Summer is worried about him. He has been gone for over a day. No one has heard from him. No wonder she is worried. It is night at the moment and unfortunately, Me, Summer and Blue Eyes ended up on the two couches. Me and Summer stuck on one. Blue Eyes on the other. Summer was crying into my chest. She finds her twin brother, just for him to disappear again.

"Come on Summer stop crying... Please... For me?" I whispered into her ear.

"Okay..."She sat up. I copied her actions. She seemed really upset, so I pulled her into a hug.

"Cheer up, cutie!" I said, making her giggle a bit, then turned what I said into a game.

"I will if you stop nagging me, hun."

"Okay then, dear."

"You don't usually give in to me this early, darling."

"Just don't want to see you get annoyed at me, erm..."

"I win, lovie!" Then we both burst into fits of laughter.

"Cut it out you two! Just 'cause you are dating doesn't mean that you should burst out laughing at 1 in the morning!" Blue Eyes shouted.

"Well sorry that it is the only thing that I can do to cheer myself up because you and Nema scared my brother off!" Summer responded.

Everyone upstairs woke up because of the shouting and came down to see what is going on. By the time that they had come downstairs, Summer was crying into my chest again so I shouted at Blue Eyes.

"This is just great! I manage to cheer her up then you just have to spoil it by getting her all upset again Blue Eyes!" Blue Eyes was about to shout back at me when Summer's phone started ringing. She answered it.

"Ben! Are you okay?" Summer put her phone on speaker.

"No! You know that I ran off because I was sick of the fighting?"

"Yeah..." Summer responded.

"Well I went off to Faldera Volcano, I was here for a few hours, but when I decided to go back, the pinchers showed up and saw me! They broke my styler and now they are searching high and low on the Island for me! I can't get off the island without them spotting me! Not that I actually have a way to get off the Island!" It then sounded as though some sort of commotion was going on near Ben and we could hear every word of it.

"There we go! We have you now Ben! No escape!"

"Hey! Give me my phone back! And get off me!"

"No way! Purple Eyes is saying whoever chatches you gets a promotion! Let's knock him out!"

"Ouch! Gah..." Ben stopped mid sentence. Then you could only hear static on Summer's phone. Then Summer just collapsed, as though she had also somehow been knocked out.

**Summer's point of view -**

I remember falling to the ground. The next thing I knew I was in some sort of white space. Ben was somehow there too.

"Do you have any idea where we are, Summer?"

"Not a clue..." A figure then emerged in front of us.

"I know where you two are." The man said.

"Where then? How did we get here anyway? What is going on? Who are you? When can we go..." My voice stopped coming out of my mouth. What did he do? The man's hand was pointing towards my throat. HE MUTED ME!

"That will do, Summer." He knows my name!

"You are in a space where only the Ancient and Modern Heroes of Oblivia can go, along with Oblivia's Legendary Pokemon."

"Hang on... you just said Ancient AND Modern Heroes of Oblivia... By modern heroes... Do you mean me and Summer?"

"Yes, Ben. It does say in Oblivia's Legends that one day, the Ancient hero would pick two siblings that are twins, one male and one female, to become the Modern Heroes, as long as they are descendants of my family, which originate from Oblivia." I tried to say that I am completely confused, but my voice still refuses to come out.

"Wow. We are heroes..." Ben said rather excitedly.

"Because you are the modern heroes, it also means that you can unlock powers. You both already have your first, understanding pokemon." Ben looked confused. I never told him that I could understand pokemon just like him. I looked away from him as he looked at me.

"You can understand them too, Sum?" I nodded. He turned back to the Ancient hero.

"I am now giving you both another power now though." He lifted his hands, making mine glow pink and Ben's a dark purple.

"Summer, you can now use psychic powers. Ben, you can now use ghost powers. But you both must return back to Oblivia now. You also have your voice back now Summer."

"YAY!" I shouted as everything went black.

The next thing I knew, I was back in Rand's house, lying on the couch. There was chatting and laughing coming from the kitchen. I stumbled over to the kitchen door and opened it. Everyone, even Ben, was in there.

"Glad you woke up in time for our birthday, Summer!" Ben shouted above everyone else.

"You have been out cold for about three days!" He shouted. Everyone had noticed I was awake now but looked confused. I turned around. Everything around me was floating in the air with a pink aura surrounding them. I will have to learn how to control my psychic powers.

**Me: Summer and Ben the fairies!**

**Summer + Ben: FAIRIES!**

**Me: Relax! I am only joking!**

**Summer: Stupid.**

**Ben: *Whispers something to Summer***

**Summer: Yeah... *Evil laugh**Uses psychic powers to allow story characters to hit the author***

**Me: Review and maybe Summer will let me live!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Random Human's Brother: *Tied up all story characters that were beating up author* YOU MESS WITH MY SISTER, YOU MESS WITH ME!**

**Me: Ow... Go little bro... Hang on... when did you get home?**

**ARH Brother: When I finished school Megatron!**

**Me: Oh yeah... *Body gets possessed by Ben with his ghost powers* Oh yeah! I now have control of the author!**

**ARH Brother: Oh no you don't! Only I make my big sister lose control of her body! *Turns into his World of Warcraft Deathknight***

**Ben: Ahhhhh! *Falls out of my body***

**ARH Brother: My work here is done. *Walks away after turning back to normal***

**Summer: Can someone untie us PLEASE!**

**Me: No... Do... Disclaimer now... Ben... For possessing my body...**

**Ben: A Random Human does not own pokemon, Transformers or World of Warcraft. If she did, her worgen in WOW and Bumblebee would be in pokemon.**

**Me: Thanks Ben! *Wipes of makeup* You all never beat me up! I froze time every time you attacked me and put on makeup! Now to the story!**

**Chapter 9: Happy Birthday, now to the Aqua Resort!**

**Summer's point of view - Rand's House**

****"So... What you are saying is that I have been literally asleep for days. And today is mine and Ben's 17th birthday."

"Yes, Summer." Mom said whilst still staring behind me. Everyone was still concentrating on the floating objects behind me. Ben pulled me to one side.

"So I take it that your powers are a bit out of control, like mine?" he whispered

"Yep. How are yours out of control though?"

"I have been starving for days and my hand just goes straight through any form of food. Drinks are fine though!"

"Food... That reminds me. Is there cake?"

"Yes, Summer. There is cake."

"YAY!" I shouted. Then the objects that my powers are lifting went flying around the room and crashing to the ground.

"AHHHH!" Everyone but me and Ben yelled. We sighed. We both had to find a way to control our powers.

_"Wear these. They will let you use your powers only when you want to."_ the ancient hero's voice said in our heads. A blue pendant appeared on my hand. A green pendant in Ben's. We both had our pendants with our names on in our pockets now. We put the new pendants on.

"Let's see if they work, eh Sum?" Ben asked. I nodded. Ben reached out for some cake. He managed to grab it. Ben fist pumped with his spare hand. I grabbed a piece of cake and threw it in the air. Everyone stared at me up until I wanted to use my new power so I pointed towards the cake and a pink aura surrounded it. It stayed in the air. I grabbed the cake and ate it. Everyone but Ben stared at me confused.

"What?" I asked, with a mouth full of cake.

**Lunick: Just like me in the 'Everyone is mean to me' corner.**

**Me: *Knocks Lunick out* He still owes me a cake!**

****"You just... and that cake... like you have powers... totally crazy!" Dad struggled to say he sentence completely.

"You all must be seeing things. When I got a piece of cake and ate it, everyone but Ben stared at me!" I said.

"Well anyway, we are going to the Aqua Resort today to see your grandma, Do you two want to come with us?" Mom asked me and Ben. We both looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders.

"I will take that as a yes then..." Mom then said.

**Later on at the Aqua Resort  
**"My, my, Kathrine, Summer? Is that you? Look at how much you two have grown in a few months!" Grandma called to me and Kate. She walked over to me and Kate and hugged us both.

"Who is that boy, Summer?" Grandma asked me as she hugged me.

"That is Ben... the twin that went missing sixteen years ago today. She jumped up into the air.

"THAT IS LITTLE BENNY! YOUR TWIN BROTHER!" She shouted and I mean shouted, making Ben jump then fall into the water behind him, seeming as we were at the docks.

"Pssht... Yes I am her twin brother..." Ben spluttered as he spat out the water in his mouth when he climbed out of the water. A Suicune showed up then.

_"__HEROES! MY HOME HAS BEEN INVADED BY THESE PINCHERS! SO HAS ARTICUNO'S HOME!"_It shouted.

"We have to go somewhere for a bit! Isn't that right, twin bro?" I said. Ben nodded. Suicune then took us both to the Canal Ruins.

_"I HAVE TO HIDE FOR NOW HEROES! I DON'T WANT THESE PICHERS CONTROLLING ME!"_Me and Ben nodded at Suicune. Then Suicune's emblem appeared in front of us. After we had memorised it, we went deeper into the ruins.  
Then something covered my mouth and nose, soaked in a chemical that would knock me out if I breathed it in. My eyelids feel heavy.

"SUMMER!" I could just about see Ben with my getting blurry vision. Darkness then took over my world.

**Ben's point of view -**

****What happened? I can't remember after me and Summer were at the Canal Ruins. I can hear talking. I can't move properly. I think that I am tied up. I know that I am blindfolded though. I heard a sort of clicking. A bit like... a gun trigger. My blindfold got pulled off my face. As soon as I could see properly, I did see a gun. Pointed at my forehead. I was on top of a snowy mountain. There was also another person tied up. Summer...

**Me: I am stopping there!**

**Ben: MEANIE! I want to know if I die!**

**Summer: I am actually glad that she stopped there Ben...**

**Ben: Two against one! Not fair!**

**Summer: I also have something important to say. I am very sorry to all of you ObliviaShippers out there that I am dating Red Eyes in this story, but in this story, wouldn't it be... strange if I was dating Ben, who is my twin brother in it?**

**That is all.**

**Me: Thank you, Summer. For pointing out a very important point. Please review my story. I also need other ideas for powers to give to the Twin fairies!**

**Summer and Ben: YOU CALLED US FAIRIES AGAIN!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: I have only 20 minutes to write this chapter so I will do this quickly, seeming as it is short. I do not own pokemon.**

**Chapter 10: Live or die?**

**Ben's point of view:**

****I looked at the person holding the gun... Purple Eyes. I wanted to be a bit of a coward and run off, but I can't. Summer has a blood stain on her stomach. He must have shot her... She doesn't look like she is breathing. She can't be... dead... can she?

"Any last words, Ben? Summer's were: Someone, sometime will stop you."

"Look behind you!"

"I am not falling for that! That is the oldest trick in the book, Ben. Goodnight. Argh!" Purple Eyes got kicked in the head... by Summer! She was clutching her stomach, but somehow... it was healing itself! I cold tell what it was. I got given this power too when I was just knocked out. Bringing yourself back to life if we are killed an unnatural way. Summer kicked Purple Eyes away from me and helped to untie me. She then fell to her knees.

"Idiot! Why can't we get some sort of mind control power to stop him! If we did, he would have never shot me..." Summer seethed through her teeth. I held her arms and helped her up.

"I know what will make you feel better, Summer!"

"What?"

"Race you down the mountain! Powers allowed!"

"Oh you are on!" Summer shot off, probably faster than the speed of light, well it was definately off the charts fast. I opened up a dark void and went through it and came out at the bottom of the mountain. Summer was already there. As was everyone else. We would have a lot of explaining to do...

**Me: There you go! They live! Not able to die powers from RangerTakara. Speed and dark void powers from KhaosOmega. Thank you so much both of you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: A Random Human is upset. ='(**

**Red Eyes: Red Eyes is wondering why the Author is talking in third person.**

**Me: Oh come on Red Eyes! Can't you tell that I am not in the mood! First day in Year 9 and getting told that because you are going to start my GCSE's after christmas AND by my parents to have an hour of revising each day, WHY WOULD I NOT BE UPSET AND WHY WOULD I BE TALKING IN THIRD PERSON?!**

**Red Eyes: Meep.**

**Summer: Hey... why don't we all just slowly walk away? That's it slowly... slowly... AHHHHHH! *Jumps as room goes into lockdown***

**Me: No-one is leaving until my story is complete! Now since it was you two who made my mood worse... *Talks in a happy voice* you two do the disclaimer!**

**Everyone but me, Summer and Red Eyes: HAHA!**

**Me: All of you aswell! And just because you are appearing for a brief moment in this chapter, it doesn't mean that you got out of it too, Wendy and Sven!**

**Wendy + Sven: Awww...**

**Everyone: A Random Human oes not own pokemon. If she did, all of us would have some sort of super power.**

**Me: LIKE FAIRIES!**

**Summer + Ben: STOP SAYING FAIRIES! Now on to the chapter!**

**Chapter 11: Happiness comes from the festival!**

**Red Eyes' Point of view - Base of Mt Sorbet (Lunick: OMA! THE MOUNTAIN IS NAMED AFTER FOOD! *gets knocked out*)**

I looked at Summer. She had somehow managed to get down the mountain at super speed. While injured. Her white coloured top had a large stain of blood. She fell to the ground after stopping because she saw us.

"Ow..." She trailed off. Poor Summer. Everything bad has to happen to her! It is like someone, somewhere is picking on her...

**Me: This is... erm... definately not me! It is... Professor Hastings!**

**Professor Hastings: *glares at author***

****I helped her just about stand up as Ben showed up... out of some black portal?... Okay... Things float in the air when Summer wants them to and she can run at off the charts speed. Ben can make his body go through things and can use these... black portal thingys?  
Kate and Keith's eyes went wide when they seen what Ben appeared out of.

"B...Ben? Was that... a d-d-d-dark v-vo-void you just came out of?!" Both of them shouted whilst stuttering.

"I don't really know... all I know is that I have some sort of power that lets me make them and got through them to wherever I want. Oh, hi Wendy! Hi Sven!" Ben shouted. Everyone turned around then and a female top ranger, probably Wendy, and a male top ranger, probably Sven, were stood there.

"Hi Ben. Erm... Solana, Lunick, Kate and Keith, Professor Hastings wants all four of you back in Almia now... Oooh... What happened to Summer?" Sven asked, staring at the blood on Summer's stomach with a worried look on his face.

"I think that only her and Ben know..." I said quietly with Summer's arm over my shoulder.

"He shot me... Purple Eyes shot me..." Summer murmured. The blood was still pouring out of her wound. Everyone gasped, even me and Ben.

"I just about stopped him from shooting Ben too..." Everyone then looked at Ben. He had an angry face on.

"WHAT?! I WAS KNOCKED OUT WHEN HE SHOT SUMMER! I COULDN'T HAVE HELPED HER IN ANY WAY EITHER! I WAS TIED UP!" He started to cry.

"Don't worry little bro. I felt the exact same way when Heath kidnapped Kei." Kate said. Sven looked confused.

"Little bro? Since when was he your brother? Since when was he _my_ brother?" Sven then said, sounding even more confused than he looked.

"We only actually found out the other day... He is Summer's twin brother... y'know... the one that went missing sixteen years ago today... Sven?" He had totally zoned out.

"WENDY WANTS TO KISS YOU, SVEN!" Keith and Kate yelled. Wendy glared at them as Sven began to concentrate again.

"It is the only way to get Sven out of these zoning out moments. We have used it for years." Lunick explained.

"Huh? Sven is my brother?..." Ben asked.

"Yes. He is Ben. Three years older than Kate. He was here with your Grandma when you got kidnapped..." Woah... HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE FAMOUS IN THE KNIGHT FAMILY!

"Gah... S***!" Summer shouted. She had scrunched up her face in pain, like on the submarine, and was using the hand which was not over my shoulder to clutch her stomach. I picked her up.

"Maybe Summer should leave Oblivia for a bit. I think that she may have to got to hospital with an injury like that. Who is that guy holding her anyway?" Wendy asked.

"My little brother. Her boyfriend. Isn't that right... Damon?" My older brother explained. I got angry then.

"YOU KNOW THAT I HATE MY PROPER NAME, KEITH! THE AMOUNT OF TIMES THAT I HAVE TOLD YOU JUST OVER THE PAST FEW DAYS MUST HAVE SURELY GOT THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS NOW!" I was gasping for breath after my little outburst.

"I like your... real name..." Summer whispered. I sighed.

"Well maybe it is better than Red Eyes..." I whispered to her. She nodded before using a more colourful word than before.

**Kate's Point of view - Rand's house.**

Me, my fiancée, parents and Summer's stuff was all at Rand's house, so we had to go there before we left Oblivia. How can a place so safe though, get so dangerous because of one guy, meaning that my sister is now in a really bad condition and has to go to hospital, with the closest one being at home in Almia. Ben is worrying about having to complete the mission that him and his twin sister got ent on, on his own, then some strange figure emerged in front of us.

"_Ben, do not worry. The pendants that I gave you and Summer which allows you to contol your powers also allows you to telepathically communicate with each other, and with a person close to you. So, in Summer's case, she can communicate telepathically wih you and her boyfriend. In your case, it would be with Summer and her boyfriend too, seeming as you two have become good friends over the past few days." _The figure then just vanished. We all stared at where it once was.

"That was the soul of the ancient hero of Oblivia. Me and Summer are his chosen family descendants to save Oblivia, or maybe the world, from another threat in this time. We are the Modern Heroes of Oblivia." Ben explained.

"So... basically... the Modern World Heroes?" Sven asked.

"Yeah... Now you lot had better go... with Sum..." He said, starting to cry again. Damon looked confused.

"I don't know what to do... Stay here and help... or go to Almia with my brother and hurt girlfriend..." Damon whispered to us.

"Go with them. There is a chance that you could also be on Purple Eyes' list of people to try and kill." Rand said from near the kithchen table, trying to separate Nema and Blue Eyes, who were fighting again. Yelling more and more swear words at each other than usual. Ben got up and yelled at them.

"LOOK YOU TWO! STOP FIGHTING OVER ME! I DON'T LOVE EITHER OF YOU! YOU MAY BE MY FRIENDS, BUT I WILL NOT LOVE EITHER OF YOU! NEMA, YOU ARE MORE LIKE A SISTER TO ME! BLUE EYES, WE ONLY MET A FEW DAYS AGO! So please sto fighting over me... Please!" Both girls looked at each other and declared a truce.

**Ben's Point of view - Rainbow festival - Cocona village**

I am glad to help out at the Rainbow Festival again. For thirteen years, so since I was four, a year after I met Rand, I have helped out. Usually with the food or decorations. I just wish Summer were here... Summer... poor, poor Summer. Purple Eyes must really hate her. The people that had to head out to Almia left around an hour ago. Poor Summer. It is still our birthday too.

Oh no... Everyone has voted me to be the hero in the festival. Blue Eyes and Nema went over to me.

"Oops... We may have told everyone that you are one of the two chosen family descendants of the ancient hero..." Nema started.

"... And that you have powers to prove it. Sorry. But you have to demonstrate to everyone now..." Blue Eyes finished. I looked around. Yes! Booker is here! And so is Grandma! I have a perfect use for my ghost powers... Make Booker talk about how much he loved her and Lunick all of those years ago... MWAH HAHAHA!

**Me: Okay... maybe I should let you have a bit of freedom. There is a barrier around my families' house now. you may leave the room.**

**Summer: I can't really be bothered... Especially after you forced me,Ben and Damon to give the readers a message in the reviews... they probably never seen it... and anyway... I feel tired! it is 9:45 pm... this chapter took you three and a half hours to write this chapter! *Yawns***

**Ben: Sven looks annoyed that you just randomly made him our brother...**

**Sven: I AM ANNOYED! YOU USUALLY TELL YOUR CHARACTERS IN ADVANCE!**

**Me: No I don't Sven...**

**Sven: Oh... Well, review this chapter or Ben will posess your body and make you!**

**Ben: I only posess the bodies of people I know ,Sven...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: HEY EVERYONE! GUESS WHAT!**

**Summer: You have calmed down?... or maybe you are actually letting us leave?...**

**Ben: Summer suddenly heals from her injuries in the story and helps me?...**

**Damon: Everyone stops calling me by my real name?... Okay I actually prefer Damon to Red Eyes.*awkward laugh***

**Me: ALL OF YOU ARE WRONG! Because I am getting so many good reviews and PM's about this story I have started working on a sequel, which is based 18 years after the events of this story!**

**Summer: Really! Will there be any new characters?**

**Me: Yes. There will be your son and daughter, Summer. As well as Ben's toddler!**

**Ben:... Me... have kids in the sequel?... SERIOUSLY?!**

**Me: Yes! Sven, as I am letting you appear a bit more in the story too along with Wendy you are doing the disclaimer!*looks at a sidetracked Sven* Oh Arceus... WENDY WANTS TO KISS YOU SVEN! NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Sven: Huh!... Oh... I always fall for that... A Random Human does not own pokemon. If she did, there would be at least three more ranger games, where you can be the previous six ranger player characters. Now on to the story... whilst I... *Starts to run off* CRY!**

**Chapter 12: Uh oh... He's back again...**

**Blue Eyes' Point of view - Booker's House**

"Oh my Arceus, Ben! How did Booker let you off that?!" I shouted whilst in fits of laughter.

"'Cause i'm awesome!" He replied. He then went into some sort of trance. Instead of collapsing to the floor when the ancient hero's soul calls him to talk, he now goes into a trance. As does Summer. In fact... I wonder how Summer is doing... Ben jolted back to reality then shut his eyes.

"Summer is fine. She got to hospital in Almia just in time. She is happy about having to rest at home for about two weeks but is worried about me and Oblivia." Ben said. I stared at him.

"How do you know?" I asked him, completely confused.

"Aura powers." he answered. **( embers-of-the-flame's suggestion)** I had heard of aura before. I had heard about these two pokemon trainers, Riley and Ash, who had these powers. I nodded my head.

Ben's Styler, which he kept with him during the entire Rainbow Festival, started ringing.

"Oh, Ben! This is terrible! Just plain terrible! Get to Rand's house... NOW!" Ben sighed and grabbed my wrist. I had absolutely no idea why though. We then dissolved into the air and reappeared in the kitchen in Rand's house. Must be his ghost like powers.

"Gah... Murph be... careful..." Murph was helping Rand up at the other side of the table and then sat him down.

"What happened?" I asked. Wow. I am full of questions today.

"A person broke into my house with a load of men... grabbed Leanne and Nema... Then knocked me out... The person was wearing what looked like it was going between red and blue... but I realised then that it was..." Rand started.

"Purple Eyes..." Ben growled. Rand nodded. Then a bright pink light appeared in the room then. There was voices coming out of it.

"But why did you help us out? You are supposed to be in Almia!"  
"You are hurt too. Don't think that straight after I am not dragging you back to Chicole village!" Nema emerged from the light then. Followed by Damon. Then Leanne. Summer came out last.

"Sorry but I can't leave Oblivia knowing that the region is in danger!" Summer then whispered just about loud enough for us to hear.

"Wow! She is worried about Oblivia just like you said Ben!" I said.

"I guess that he used his aura powers then. My new healing powers really gave me a hand with my injuries too!" She said. That must mean that she used her psychic powers, or maybe her speed powers to get to wherever Leanne and Nema had been taken to then used her psychic powers to teleport them back here. Summer frowned.

"You are quite quick at figuring things out, aintcha, Blue Eyes? Hmm... You have broke your leg, Rand..." Everyone stared at her for both statements.

"What? I can read minds with my psychic powers and my healing powers also let me see how others have injured themselves." She plainly said. She held out her hands then. No-one knew what she was doing. Her hands began to glow white. Everyone but Damon looked at her in confusion. Her hands then went back to normal when she dropped them to her side then she had a really wide grin. We all then looked at Damon. He knew what was going on.

"She used her powers on Rand's leg." Rand was able to stand up without falling over.

"She must have!" Rand then said. Loudly at that.

**Summer's point of view - **

Yay! My amazingly cute boyfriend decided against dragging be back to Chicole Village! Oh well. I left a note for them anyway. Though I reckon any time soon Big sis Kate, Big bro Sven as well as Mom and Dad will head out to Oblivia to drag me back. Speak of the devil... A pachirisu, a plusle, a minun and a luxray burst through the door followed by the four previously mentioned people. Leanne came downstairs and asked them what they were doing here.

"Summer was told to rest in bed, healed or not, for two weeks. Then she goes and sneaks off with her boyfriend to Oblivia!" Sven shouted. Nema had let us hide in her room which was right next to the kitchen.

"Great! Now what do we do Sum? Go out, get caught and get dragged back to Almia or we stay hiding, show ourselves later, and get into even worse trouble then get dragged back to Almia just like the last one!" Damon whisper yelled. Ben would know what to do, but unfortunately, he was at Mt Layluda, trying to stop Purple Eyes from waking up Zapdos. I made up my mind.

"Get screwed option one." I sighed. Oh we will be screwed...

**Me:** **Ahh... Young love being spoiled by families...**

**Summer: How is that good exactly?...**

**Me: It draws in the readers, duh!**

**Damon: I don't exactly think that works...**

**Ben: Oh yes! Thanks to all of you readers doing your job and reading this chapter... Sven is no longer crying or depressed!  
Sven: Now I command you to review! Oh yes, I forgot to say! The author no longer needs Ideas for powers for Summer and Ben now! She has the ending completely wrote out!**

**Summer: As a recap, I have Psychic, Off-the-charts speed, non-dying unnaturally, healing and talking to pokemon powers!**

**Ben: I have Ghost, dark void, non dying unnaturally, aura and talking to pokemon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: We are almost there!**

**Blue Eyes: To where?**

**Me: To the final confrontation between Summer, Ben, Rand, Damon, Nema and you against... *voice gets muffled by Blue Eyes' hand***

**Blue Eyes: Nothing to see here!**

**Summer: You sure... Sarah! Yeah! Damon told me EVERYTHING!**

**Blue... Sarah: I am going to kill him!**

**Ben + Damon: A Random Human does not own pokemon! *Just Ben* Oh yes! We are getting our final powers this chapter!**

**Audience: We are getting bored now. Start the chapter.**

**Chapter 13: Not much time left!**

**Summer's Point of view - **

Mom and Dad will not stop shouting at me! They are trying to take me back to Almia but I am rebelling, well that may be a bit of an over-exaguration. I am getting stressed out now.

"Summer! You are going back to Almia no matter what you say! Even if it means that I have to get minun to shock you and we drag you!" I got annoyed now. A bit too annoyed.  
"Fine then! Shock me! That is if your pokemon can tell the difference!" I now looked just like dad. I must have been under that much stress, that I triggered another power. Dad jumped backwards.

"M...maybe we should just let her stay here then... so I don't get shocked again..." Yes! Minun shocked the wrong person! On purpose too! The pokemon were on my side!

_"At your service Summer Rose Knight!"_ Minun shouted, a bit like a soldier. I laughed a bit. Then Ben burst through the door. Looking like somewhere he just was had almost caved in on him.

"Pincher... Leaders... Dr. Edward, Arley, Kasa and Hocus!" He shouted. Then there was a voice from outside. From indoors, we could only hear a few words. those words were... look, window, Dolce Island and destroyed. Destroyed... Never a good word. Everyone ran outside and looked at where Dolce Island... **was**... Ben and Ukulele Pichu's eyes went wide. Both of them had lied there for most of their lives... now it was... gone. Ben then grabbed my wrist.

"Summer! Not much time left! Come on!"

Afew minutes later we were flying towards the flying fortress in the sky... Ben going invisible so the fortress can't detect him. Me using my psychic powers to get out of the way of attacks, and if I get hit... using my healing powers to recover from my injuries. He was right. Not much time left at all...

**Me: Tired now. Stopping the chapter there.. Upload last three/ four chapters over next few days. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Right I am going to give a way one teensy little spoiler for the sequel. Three names: Skye, Daniel and Bella.**

**Ben: Who are they? PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Me: No. Now back to this story!**

**Summer: Why does Ben get to go invisible? I have to get hurt! :'(**

**Me: So? When you get hurt you can heal yourself! Ben can't!**

**Summer: That is actually a point...**

**Ben: Can someone just do the disclaimer? I want to get to the sequel!**

**Me: You are doing it, Ben. Plus there is still three more chapters to go after this one! Oh yes! I have also been working on another story too I may post it on at sometime soon! It is called********_Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Oblivia_****!**

**Kate: Isn't it Shadows of Almia?...**

**Me: In that story... No. The sequel to this story is called ****_PRGSMWH-The Legacy Continues_**** by the way!**

**Ben: Right... A Random Human does not own Pokemon. If she did, Guardian Signs would be a bit more like this story! (Because she despises the past missions)**

**Me: Now... BEGIN!**

* * *

**Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs - Modern World Heroes **

**Chapter 13: We can do this!**

**Ben's Point of view - Outside the Sky Fortress**

****"Phew! We finally got here!" Summer sighed. More like she finally got here! I have been here for a while because the fortress could not detect me as I was invisible along with Latios. She kept getting hit on her Staraptor and she had to keep stopping to heal any injuries caused.

"Well, sis, Should we stop for a few minutes and take a small rest or should we get a move on?" I asked Summer.

"Get a move on! Any Oblivian island could be next, even the populated islands!" She shouted. I nodded my head then turned around. There was a statue there. I used my aura powers to detect what the pinchers did to get into the fortress.

"We need two mismagius. One is on the path to the left. The other on the path to the right. I will take the left and get one. You go to the right and get the other. We will meet back here in say... 10 minutes?" I said. Summer nodded and went to go get one.

After those 10 minutes were up, we used both mismagius' powers to activate the statue. A pathway to inside the fortress opened up, meaning that we could get inside.

Rangers 1 - 0 Pinchers.

After me and Summer got into the fortress, we got abushed by a pincher wearing some heavy looking armour along with a Magmortar and Electivire.

Rangers 1 - 1 Pinchers.

Summer captured Magmortar. I captured Electivire.

Rangers 2 - 1 Pinchers.

Abushed by a steelhead (as me and Summer decided to call them) With three porygon-Z.

Rangers 2 - 2 Pinchers.

We capture them.

Ambush. Capture two Aggron. Block in the way. We destroy. Damon and Sarah come along wanting to help us. Another ambush. Capture Gallade and Gardevoir. Ambush no. 5. We captue the Rypherior (This is getting very old now). Damon kicks the guy in a bad place (that's gotta hurt!) Ambush by six steelhead. Sarah annoys two of them to death, making them run away. We capture the four Scizor. The four of us snoop in on Arley, Hocus and Kasa talking. They seal the doorway leading to Ed. We decide to go after those three to find a way to Ed.

So... that makes the score... Rangers & Co. 13 - 8 Pinchers and old geysers. Yeah... I can't be bothered calling them the Societea, I call them the Old Geysers.

**Damon's point of view -**

****Me and Cutie decided to go after Kasa. Ben and Sarah are going to go after hocus. Afterwards, we all meet and go after Arley. Nema and Rand joined us as we decided on that plan. Nema will stay hidden and charge Ben and Summer's stylers when needed. Rand is going outside to lower the fortress' capability to attack.

The cutie and I went into the room that Kasa walked into. As soon as we got in, a large statue fell and covered the stairway out. We had no choice but to go after Kasa now. No turning back.

"We can do this! Can't we Cutie?" I shouted. She nodded her head as I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her to my side. We walked an bit further forward. Some of the floor gave way underneath Summer the Cutie and she fell down to the floor below whilst screaming. Then she went quiet. I don't know if she was okay.

"Summer?!" I shouted. My charizard was next to me looking down the hole, probably after Summer's Staraptor, seeming as they were both friends, and she fell down the hole with Summer. I heard some groans behind me as a stairway opened up nearby. She fortunately came up from the stairway with her staraptor. I did not realise that it was Kasa.

"S-Summer? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Just... about..." She grunted.

"Lets just go after Kasa and get this done with, 'kay?" Something seemed different with her. Then she began walking towards some steps going upwards.

"I think that she may be up these steps!" She said rather loudly. She looked a bit worried so I went up first. Then the door shut behind me.

"Hey! You aren't Summer! You're Kasa!" I shouted whilst me and charizard tried to barge the door down. I gave up and went into the middle of the room and slumped down. Oh no! Summer could be in quite a bit of trouble if that was Kasa!

**Summer's Point of view -**

That stairway was never there before... Strange... I walked up them and saw Damon there with his charizard. I had twisted my ankle when I hit the floor after falling so I had a bad limp. I groaned as I forced myself up the stairs. I screamed in pain once I got to the top.

"Oh s***, S*** and S*** again!" I yelled.

"S-Summer? Are you okay?"

"No! Does it f***ing look like I am okay? I have a badly twisted ankle!" I retaliated.

"I just want to find Kasa and do something about my ankle! Something has blocked off all of my powers! I can't use them!"

_"You have lost your healing power permanently, Summer. Ben has also lost his talking to pokemon power permanently. The energy from the fortress is slowly shutting down yours and Ben's powers. Lose all of your powers... Then you die..."_ The magically appearing ancient hero said.

"Die!" I shouted. I don't want to die! I know that I have a long life ahead of me! My psychic powers showed me! The hero then vanished. I am really s-s-scared n-n-now... Me and Damon kept on walking (or in my case limping whilst leaning on my slightly in the air Staraptor) until we came to a stairway.

"I heard Kasa up there before, talking to herself. I decided to wait for you though before I went up though." I went up the stairs and then saw... Damon? He was sat on the floor muttering to himself then he looked up and saw me.

"Who are you? Fake Cutie or Real Cutie?" He growled.

"It is the real one! Now what about you? Fake or Real?" I shouted. Then another... me walked up the stairs?!

"Excuse me! But you are the fake Summer!" She shouted. I growled.

"NO! I AM THE REAL SUMMER! YOU ARE THE FAKE!" I shouted. Damon looked confused now. Then he grinned.

"Only the real Summer will know the answers to these questions! Number 1: How many siblings do you have and what are they called?"

"Erm... Two! Kate and Ben!" The other me shouted.

"Three. Kate, Ben and Sven." I said. Damon pointed to me.

"One point to twisted ankle! Number 2: Who rescued us on the Submarine? At first then afterwards!"

"Kate, Ben, Keith, Mom, Dad, Sarah and Rand!" We both shouted.

"Two to twisted ankle. One to regular ankle. Finally, Number three: How does this cutie have a twisted ankle and this one not?"

"The floor gave way under me and I fell with my Staraptor, I was screaming, then my foot hit the wall as I fell, you shouted my name then I hit the floor, knocking myself out! That is how I twisted my ankle!" The other Staraptor then turned into a Ditto. The other 'me' sighed.

"I hadn't told you to turn back yet! Oh... You had me figured out anyway..." She said. She took off her disguise and it turned out to be Kasa.

"So you tricked us!" Both me and Damon shouted. She nodded her head.

"Yes I did. Smart kids."

**Sarah's Point of view -**

It was quite a while ago me and Ben had gone over to Nema after stopping Hocus.

"Where are they?" Nema sighed. Ben shut his yeyes and began to speak.

"They have captured Kasa's Ditto, but Summer has lost her healing powers and she has a twisted ankle. They are having to come back slowly because of that." I opened my eyes wide.

"Summer twisted her ankle!" Nema shouted. I covered her mouth, seeming as she was really loud. Then all three of us heard a voice in our heads.

'You three go stop Arley. I have hurt my ankle and can barely walk. I would be just holding you back. Damon will look after me whilst you do so. We will go with you to face Ed though.' Summer telepathically told us. We all looked at each other and nodded. We have to do this. For Summer. For Damon. For Oblivia.

**Me: I have to stop there unfortunately. My seven year old sister is screaming at me to get off the laptop so she can watch her bedtime film.**

**Ben: Yes! Thank you k-bot! K-bot is the seven year old sister's nickname by the way.**

**Summer: Just please review. For my ankle's sake.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Only two chapters to go after this one!**

**Ben: Just hurry it up already! I want to go from seventeen to thirtyfive years old!**

**Me: Wow, Ben. Just, wow. You must be the only teenager that I know which actually wants to grow up...**

**Summer: Why me?! Why am I always the one to get hurt?!**

**Me: Because you are prone to getting hurt in this story, Summer. To all of the people reading this who want Sven and Kate to show up again, do not worry! They appear during this chapter...**

**Kate + Sven: FINALLY!**

**Me: Now why don't you let me finish my sentence. ... If they do the disclaimer.**

**Kete + Sven: AWW! A Random Human does not own pokemon. She owns what happens after they get onto the missing people appear though!**

**Me: Wahoo! The part of the story that I had planned from the beginning! Okay! Here is Chapter 15!**

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Did we do it?...**

**Summer's Point of view - Sky Fortress.**

****"Ow... My ankle really hurts!" I said as me and Damon sat by the sealed door which leads to Ed.

"If you actually let it rest, it may stop hurting, Sum!" A voice came from nearby. It was Sven!

"You seem shocked to see me here, don'tcha, little sis. Ben called and said that you twisted your ankle and I can definately see that. It is getting all swollen." He then said.

"Hey! Look! Some sort of sign has appeared on the door! Ben, Sarah and Nema must've stopped Arley!" Damon shouted. The sign on the door glowed, leading to it then opening. We waited a few minutes for those three to show up. When they did, they looked shocked at the state of my ankle and at Sven being here.

"So... Should we go kick some old geyser butt?" Ben suggested. I nodded at that, so Damon picked me up and carried me in his arms. Sven raised an eyebrow when my face flushed a bright red. I glared at him when he began to smirk.

"Just ignore him, Cutie." Damon whispered to me, then he spoke again, but very loud.

"BECAUSE HE LOVES WENDY!" Both of us burst out laughinng when Sven's face went a very bright shade of red then he looked away.

"We are probably here now. But where is Papa?!" Nema shouted, leading to Sarah covering her mouth.

"He is just outside the fortress, trying to weaken the capability to attack with Kate." Sven plainly said.  
We all looked at each other then walked (or be supported, as I was limping with my arm around Damon's shoulders now) into the room. Ed turned around without the slightest hint of suprise.

"Don't think that I didn't know that you had beat Arley, Hocus and Kasa and were heading here. And what is an Almian Top Ranger doing here? Sven Knight, I presume?" Sven looked totally startled then annoyed at that statement.

"I am so sorry that this Almian Top Ranger cares about his siblings, who happen to be Top Rangers in Oblivia!" He then shouted. Ed just looked at him with a hint of entertainment in his eyes.

"You care about your siblings, eh? Well, what would you do if this happened to them?" A Mewtwo then appeared and created a big orb of energy... and shot it right at me and Damon. The orb hit us, and the next thing that we knew, we were in a freezing cold dark space. I huddled up to Damon, who looked absolutely terrified.

"I'm scared... Cutie..." Damon whispered, fear in this voice.

"So am I..." I replied. I don't even know if we are actually alive at the moment.

We were stuck here for at least ten minutes before something happened. There was a flash of light and Kate, Rand and... Edward appeared?

"I am going to kill Purple Eyes when I get my hands on him!" Kate growled.

"KATE!" I shouted. Kate saw me and gave me a hug of doom.

"Summer... everyone is thinking that you and Damon died! Sven told me what happened whilst he was crying, Ben captured the Mewtwo, Purple Eyes showed up, took all of the golden armour, shared it's power with Mewtwo... then sent two attacks out. One at Ben, the other towards Edward, which also caught Rand in it... I managed to push Ben out of the way..." Kate trailed off, beginning to cry. I tried to cheer her up, to no avail. Then I got a sudden splitting pain in my ankle. I fell to my knees. Damon hugged me so that my face, now damp with tears, was against his chest.

"Don't cry, Cutie. Please don't cry. I know your ankle hurts, but please don't cry." He whispered into my ear.

"Look!" Rand shouted. We all turned our heads and saw Mewtwo. It began to speak to us. I was the only one who could understand though.

"He said that he apologises for what he did to me, Damon, Kate and Rand. He is not apologising to Edward though. He is going to send us all back, but Edward is not going back to the Sky Fortress like the rest of us. Edward is getting sent far away from Oblivia, and never to go there again." Damon, Kate and Rand nodded. Edward dropped his head in shame. Then the splitting pain in my ankle came back again, but this time I screamed at it. I was then shouing out swear words about how much it hurts now, just as me, Damon, Kate and Rand got enveloped by a white light, which sent us to just outside the Sky Fortress, where Nema was yelling whilst crying at Ben and Sven (I only just realised that my brother's names rhyme), Ben and Sven looked like they were at the brink of crying too and Sarah was looking solemnly at the ocean, because the Fortress was now resting upon the sea now. The four there then turned when they heard a commotion behind them. I was currently being hugged by Damon who was looking worriedly at my ankle at the same time, Kate fell to her knees shivering probably because it was freezing in that dark place and Rand grabbed a nearby pillar to sturdy himself. Me and Kate burst out crying realising that we were back. The others had no idea on how much we missed them and here.

**Damon's Point of view - Two years later**

It has just gone my nineteenth birthday now. Summer is nineteen too. She still lives in Chicole Village with her parents, I kind of live with them too, since I had nowhere to go after the Oblivian incident two years ago. Summer just about reached her target as a ranger too. She is world famous along with Ben, unlike Kate, who is only famous in Fiore, Almia and Oblivia. There is something that I want to tell, well more like ask, Cutie though. She looks like she also has something bugging her too. Right, Damon. No more putting it off now. You are asking he today, no matter what. And the perfect opportunity is at Cocona Village, back in Oblivia, when we go there for the celebrations of the two year anniversary since Oblivia was saved.

**Later that day...**

Right... It is now or never.

"Erm... Damon? I need to tell you something in private..." Summer said just after I had finished my previous thoughts.

"Okay, Cutie. I have something that I want too tell you too... So I may as well you after this." I said, sounding really anxious. Summer and me then walked into Teakwood Forest. After looking around to see if anyone is nearby Summer told me what she wanted to say. My mouth dropped open when she told me.

"Are... You serious Summer?"

"Yes, Damon... I knew that you wouldn't react well though..."

"Not react well? I feel really happy at that though!" I spoke loudly, then pulling Summer into a hug.

"What did you want to tell me, Damon?" She said as I pulled out of the hug. So I finally worked up the courage to tell her. When I told her, her mouth dropped then a small tear formed in her eye. She only had one response.

"Yes..."

**Me: So sweet...**

**Damon: Whoever guesses correctly first in the reviews on what me and Summer told each other will get an invisible cookie! (you must use some sort of name that is not 'guest' or 'anonymous')**

**Summer: We know what it is!**

**Ben: It is pretty easy though...**

**Me: Shut up, Ben. Please review, for the sake of reviewing! Two more chapters to go now!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: No-one has guessed both right yet! (as of the time this chapter was started to be written)**

**Summer: Should we just tell them?**

**Me: Take it away, Damon!**

**Damon: Oh... Okay... In chapter 15, what me and Summer told each other is - Summer saying that she is pregnant in it (I kinda think that it is a stupid idea though...)**

**Me and Summer: We heard that!**

**Damon: You did?... Well, the story-Damon proposed! *tries to make himself vomit* Oh yeah, RangerTakara got that right so they win half an invisible cookie.**

**Kate, Me, Summer, Sarah and Solana: Why are you doing that, Damon? It is sooooo sweet!**

**Keith, Lunick, Ben and Damon: No it is not!**

**Me: Because the boys disrespected my opinion, they are doing the disclaimer!**

**Girls: Yay!**

**Boys: A Random Human does not own pokemon (Keith: Lucky for us then!) Except for the storyline as of the point it is Damon's Point of view in chapter 15.**

**Me: Begin the chapter. Prepare for the kissing! Hang on... Because I am doing this... I am no longer being chased by Ice in my 1st chapter of my Shadows of Oblivia story for a kiss! Yes!**

**Boys: Kissing! Yuck! But go Ice!**

**Keith: I do not believe that I said that last part though...**

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Love and Kisses...**

**Summer's Point of view - Chicole Village - Four years later**

****"Come back here Skye!" I shouted.

"No, mummy! Daddy said run away from scawee monster mummy!" She shouted as she ran around partner farm.

"Well, Skye, Daddy is getting tired of chasing you around and looking after Daniel so please come to mummy!" I asked mine and my husband, Damon's three year old daughter.

"No! Mummy a big scawee monster and Danwiel a big baba!" Skye shouted at me.

"Fine then. Have it your way, scary monster Skye." Skye giggled when I called her a scary monster but shrieked when I lifted her into the air with my psychic powers and brought her over to me and put her in my arms.

"Daddy wrong. Mummy not scawee monster. Mummy have faiwee magic!" Skye giggled as she hugged me.

"Tell you what, Skye. Lets go get scary monster uncle Ben and Scary monster Daddy?"

"And Scawee monster uncle Sven, auntie Kafewine and Uncle keyuf!" It is so cute how she can say different words and names wrong, such as scary, fairy, Katherine and Keith. I nodded my head.

"And remember, Skye, you can use the same fairy magic as mummy, Okay?"

"Yeah! Me and Mummy faiwees and everyone eluse scawee monsters!" I laughed at her calling us both fairires, and yes, Skye inherited my powers but she actually got the power that I lost too, healing. And how lucky we were. Daniel toddled out of my parents house, yes I still live there with Damon, everyone who me and Skye chose as victims were in there, plus mum and dad.

"Mahme! Dahdy sayud dew thisse tuhw yewh!" (Mummy, Daddy said to do this to you!") And Daniel licked my cheek. I picked him up too, so I was holding both of my children.

"Danny want to twik daddy, Ben, Sven, Kafewine and Keyuf with Skye and Mummy?" Skye asked Daniel. Daniel nodded.

"We make themeh fwy using faiwee powers!" She then said. Dainiel had also inherited my powers, but did not gain healing. We all went to the window and looked in. Our victims were chatting and laughing. I never knew that Wendy had got there too. Oh well. The more, the merrier!

"Are you ready, Skye? Daniel?" I asked my three year old and two year old children and they both nodded their heads.

"Okay then. In three..." I said.

"Toowh" Daniel shouted.

"Wone!" Skye shouted, then all three of us used psychic powers to lift everyone in the house in the air. The girls all shouted. The guys started to hug each other because they were scared. Now that, was funny! Daniel and Skye, who were sat on the windowsill by the open front room window burst out laughing, dropping everyone but Damon, Ben and Kate. I was holding those three up.

"Okay, Summer. Joke's over." Ben complained.

"Fine then." I dropped Ben and Kate on the floor.

"You two keep your daddy held up in the air for me, okay?" I whispered to Skye and Daniel. They giggled and did as I said. I walked into the house.  
"Now, please explain how I am a big scary monster, Damon? And why Daniel was told to lick me?"

"Okay! I give in! I was really tired of having to chase Skye around and Daniel kept licking me, so I told them to do it to you. Simple." He said plainly.

"Drop him now you two."

"ahkai mahme!" Daniel said pulling his hand away. Skye and Daniel are cuter than they seem.

"Wuv ooh Mummy!" Skye giggled. She looks just like me but has blonde hair. She even giggles just like me. Don't tell me that she will have to save Oblivia too... She should never, ever go through what I had to go through. Neither should Daniel, who looks just like Damon, but without the red streak in his brown hair.

"Go and play now." Damon told them.

**Damon's Point of View -**

****Skye and Daniel look so cute together. Brother and Sister. Hopefully, they will not be separated just like Cutie and Ben. Lunick and Solana had felt tired so they went to bed. Skye and Daniel had also been sent to bed. Kate and Keith were meeting with their friends, Rhythmi and Isaac in Pueltown for a double date. Wendy and Sven got called back to the Ranger Union. Ben went back to Oblivia, to his home in Cocona Village. He REALLY needs to find himself a woman too, or he will keep his nickname, Lonely Ben. It is just me and Summer downstairs now. We were sat on the sofa watching a film. Unfortunately, a romantic one, at Summer's request.

"You love me, don't you Damon."

"You know that I love you, Cutie! Why would we be married then?"

"Kiss me to prove it."

"Hang o..."

"Kiss. Me. Damon."

"If you insist, Cutie." I did as she said and kissed her.

"Good. I win the bet!" Summer then texted the last four words to Kate and Wendy.

"What bet?" I asked.

"Me, Kate and Wendy made a bet. Whoever gets the person that they love the most to kiss them first wins the bet and gets bragging rights and can taunt the two who lost." Summer giggled, just like Skye before.  
Summer then pulled out her laptop.

"Ha Ha! Kate and Wendy are already complaining. Look, Damon!" I looked at the screen and burst out laughing. They must've took that bet to heart!

**Me: HAHA! WENDY AND KATE LOST!**

**Kate and Wendy: Shut up!**

**Summer: I win! Katherine and Gwendoline lost!**

**Me: Ha ha! Your real name is Gwendoline!**

**Wendy: Shut up Summer and Megzilla!**

**Skye: No scawee monster tell Skye's Mummy Shwut wup!**

**Daniel: Ahty Weie meeyun! (Auntie Wendy mean!)**

**Skye: Wevew anud Mummy annoy morwe people!**

**Me: You mean review, Skye... Ahhh! *gets flung into a wall by Skye's psychic powers* One... last chapter until... The story... is finished... uhghh...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: It's the final chapter!**

**Lonely Ben: Yes!**

**Me: And I am glad that I have escaped from Ice trying to make out with me! Wahoo!**

**Summer: Beginbeginbeginbeginbeginbeg inbeginbeginbegin... *Gasps for breath***

**Me: Breathe Summer. Breathe in. That's it. Breathe out. There you go.**

**Everyone (even Megan and her little brother and two little sisters): We are all doing the final disclaimer for this story! A Random Human does/ I do not own Pokemon! She owns the sequel and this and the previous chapter plus Skye and Daniel!**

**Skye: Cweepy girwl own me! Mummy hewp me!**

**Summer: Hey, Skye... calm down... ermm... just make your dad fly...  
**

**Damon: Heyagh! *gets fulng into the air*  
**

**Lonely Ben: Hang on... you keep calling me Lonely Ben! *Walks to the room Shadows of Oblivia is written in and pulls Ice into Modern World Heroes room* Go crazy Ice!  
**

**Ice: Hehehe... I told you no escape from me, Megan...  
**

**Me: SAVE ME! *hides behind Almian Top Rangers*  
**

* * *

**Final Chapter: Lets wind up Ben!  
**

**Ben's point of view - Cocona Village  
**

****Gah! Will they ever leave me alone!

_Message from: Summer._

_Lonely Ben XD_

_Message from: Damon._

_Your so lonely, you have nobody... Did I annoy you Lonely Ben?_

_Message from: Nema.  
_

_You rejected me! That is why you are lonely!  
_

__They will not leave me alone! I am bombarded by messages saying that I am lonely! Why will they not leave me alone? I can't take it anymore! So what if I am not dating anyone? I. DO. NOT. CARE! Do you know what? F*** them all. I don't care about what they think about me!

**Me: :o LANGUAGE BEN!**

**Lonely Ben: You made me say it!  
**

****I looked out of the window and saw Sarah outside. What is she doing here? She literally did vanish after the events at the Sky Fortress six years ago!

"Ben! I need to tell you something!"She shouted up to me in the confinement of my room. I sighed and went downstairs.

"What do you want?"

"I need somewhere to stay. I went to find my family and have been looking for them for the past six years. I found them the other day but they rejected me... They said that I was no longer part of their family... Please can I stay here with you?"

"Erm.. sure..." Anything to not be called 'Lonely Ben'.

I then saw my laptop on the floor in my front room, making a sound. Someone wanted to video chat with me.

"Hiya wonewie uncle Ben!"

"Hi Skye... oh look. The bullies are there too. So is little Daniel."

"Since when were me and Damon bullies?"

"Since you two got married! You have been repeatedly called me Lonely Ben and wound me up about it!"

"You two should be ashamed!"

"Huh? Sarah is there? But she vanished! Are you two dating?" Damon asked.

"Dating?! NO WAY!" we shouted in unison.

"Souwunds wike it!" Skye giggled. Daniel just did that cute baby laugh and clap even though he is two years old.

"Skye actually is right!" Sven showed up in the background along with Wendy, Kate and Keith.

"Goodbye!" I shouted. I did not even give them a chance to say anything before I closed my laptop and threw it across the room.

"They like that all of the time?" Sarah asked.

"For the past four years!" I growled.

"Maybe we can make them stop..."

"How?..." I asked. Sarah answered my question by kissing me. Oh my Arceus... She _kissed_ me! Maybe... the future will not be as bleak as I thought...

**Me: AND WE ARE DONE!**

**No Longer Lonely Ben: Yes! My name has changed too!  
**

**Me: Look out for Chapter 1 of the sequel at some point tomorrow whilst I am not doing my chemistry or PSHCE homework or doing another chapter for another story!  
**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING!  
**


End file.
